Picking Family
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Ziva learns that sometimes you can pick your family. Fluff-fest, my first NCIS fic.


**Disclaimer – I only own my own words and even then I guess it's up for debate, because really the muse owns them.**

**A/N – Set after Somalia and before the bombing of season 9.**

* * *

"Ziva, I want you to return to Mossad, to your country…"

Ziva stood in Director Vance's office opposite her father, who seemed rather comfortable in the leather chair at the center table. He was reclined slightly and look of smugness on his face that made her concerned.

He had come from Israel to speak with her after more than a year without contact with his daughter; not since he had left DC recuperate after the explosion that killed Hadar.

"Your duty."

She listened in silence, he hadn't greeted her as father should; no hug, he hadn't even greeted her like a friend; with a simple smile, it was all business with Eli David and nothing would change that, not even his daughter.

She looked to Vance, apprehension and no small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Is this an order?"

Vance held no emotion about the subject, but he did feel for the young woman before him, she had suffered true loss in recent years and her father had not even asked of her safety or well-being in any conversations the Directors had had via phone.

"We've no reason to void your status here at NCIS Agent David, you resigned your post as Mossad more than a year ago and are an American citizen, you'd need to resign at NCIS to return to your prior position in Tel Aviv."

She nodded and looked back to her father.

"Then I decline."

Eli looked outraged, he slammed his fist against the cherry oak table and found a slight flicker of joy in seeing his daughter flinch. He stood up, practically vibrating with anger.

"You would abandon your family Ziva?"

She tilted her head thinking of the four men and Abby standing directly outside this office in waiting.

"No."

"Then you will come."

With tears in her eyes she shook her head, seeing her father and having him request her to return to Israel for every reason, but because he missed her hurt, but she had carried that weight for years now.

"No Abba, my place is here, in America with NCIS, with Gibbs and Tony and McGee, with Abby and Ducky they are my family too."

Eli stepped forward, his jaw set as he looked over her.

"So you have made your decision then."

She blinked back her tears and swallowed tightly as he made no attempt to hide his disappointment in her.

"Just as you made yours Papa."

"What do you speak of, it is I who have come here to bring you home and this… this is the thanks I get yes?… _Die maspeek_…I should have had more boys, you get loyalty from boys."

Ziva felt her blood boil.

"Loyalty? Loyalty you want? For years Papa I have done as you ask of me without question, I have killed and hunted and become the assassin you trained me to be, I have not asked for anything of you Abba, not for Tali, not for Ima, not for Ari, you have kept secrets from me even when the secrets you keep could have had me killed, you still do nothing…"

"I am you father and your Director…"

Ziva bristled.

"Was… you are not my Director anymore and a father… does a father sit and do nothing for his daughter who is imprisoned by a terrorist, does a father send no one for the daughter who has been so loyal… lo yoter Papa, no more, it was not you who came and rescued me, it was not you who came to my side in hospital, it… it was never you, always Gibbs and Tony an…"

She was cut off with a resounding slap to the cheek, she placed her hand against the heat and bit her lip to hide its trembling.

"America has made you weak Ziva this I see now they can have you, I have no use for you, leave my sight."

She was strangely relieved but at the same time she wanted nothing more than for her father to show her was pleased she had survived months of torture in the desert, she wanted him to be proud that she had not uttered a word of the secrets she held, after all the things Saleem and his men did her, she stayed true to self and loyal to her father. Yet he stood before her, looking at her as though she was nothing more than piece of gum stuck to his shoe.

"GET OUT! Boged."

She turned away at being called a traitor, she felt she was anything but and as the tears fell she walked calmly to the door, she knew she would not see him again, she pulled the heavy door and the moment it was open she bowed her head and left.

"Ziva what happ…"

She lifted her head, showing them her eyes glassy and her pink cheek bruising already and whispered brokenly.

"I… I'm fine."

Gibbs and Tony both stepped forward, but she halted them.

"Please."

She stepped around them and hurried out the waiting room door, away from sight.

Tony looked to his Boss with wide eyes, silently pleading to be excused, a very slight tilt of the head gave him that permission and he took off for the one place he knew she'd be.

Gibbs pushed the door to Vance's office open and stormed in, McGee, Abby and Ducky all on his six.

"Gibbs…"

Vance addressed him but was ignored as the senior agent strode straight over to the Director of Mossad.

"Agent Gi…"

"You struck her?"

He shrugged non committedly.

"A way to reason with her, she has become… how do you say… insubordinate, yes?"

Gibbs nodded slowly, disapproval written all over his face, he raised his fist, only to have it caught by Vance himself.

"That's enough Gibbs."

Jethro looked to his director with malice and then turned back to Eli.

"You know something Director Dah-veed… I've never had a problem with her… unless you're around."

Eli chuckled as Gibbs stepped up to him further and leaned in.

"A father's right is to change his child with just his mere presence, you are not a father Gibbs, you cannot possibly understand the responsibility that comes with such power."

Gibbs leaned in close.

"A father's right is to ensure their child knows they are loved every second of every day… You come near her again and I'll send you back home in bag Eli… that's a promise."

Gibbs turned and ushered his team out, pulling the door shut behind them.

* * *

Tony pushed the door to the female washrooms open and peeked inside.

"Zee-vah… you in here?"

No answer, he walked in and listened for the tell-tale sign that someone was breathing, but the silence was deafening.

"Ziva?"

He pushed on each cubicle watching as the doors swung open and then closed again; she wasn't there. He leaned against the wall and looked at his reflection, ran a hand through his hair and walked out.

He pulled his cell off his belt and hit speed dial one, waiting and listening, he looked over to her desk where her cell was vibrating and spinning in a slow circle.

'_Damn it Ziva, where's you go.'_

He knew she was upset and there was a very large chance she saw that as weakness, she would want to hide until she had calmed down and with sheer massiveness of the Navy yard he knew he wouldn't locate her with ease.

"DiNozzo, you find her yet?"

DiNozzo looked up as his Boss as the team walked down the steps.

"No Boss, she left her cell and her bag's still here."

Abby bit her nails and spoke up, she had seen Ziva's face and saw how upset she was, she wished now she had not tried to get Ziva to forgive her father, he didn't deserve it.

"I'll check the toilets she mi…"

"I already checked Abbs."

The goth nodded, feeling a little useless and responsible for Ziva's MIA status.

"Oh… of course you did."

She nodded.

"Well…"

Gibbs held his hand up and shook his head.

"Just give her some time to cool off, come on its late, everyone go home, get some rest, it's been a long day."

Abby and Ducky headed toward the elevator, while McGee walked to his desk to gather his things.

Tony looked to Ziva's desk and then his own.

"I might just finish off some paperwork Boss."

"DiNozzo…"

He could see the worry in his young protégé's eyes.

"Go home, she'll be fine."

Gibbs understood the need to wait around, he would after all be doing the same thing until he knew she was safe, but he also had the feeling that Ziva would find Tony before the night was through.

"Call me if she contacts you."

Tony nodded, grabbed his bag and his keys and switched off the lamp.

"Yup, night Boss."

McGee and Tony left together, walking to the elevator and calling the car.

"So where do you think she went?"

DiNozzo rolled his eyes.

"Well gee Mcdon't-you-think-I'd-already-be-there-if-I-knew."

McGee huffed and pressed the button to the parking lot, as they traveled down in silence. Tim wasn't an idiot, he knew Tony and Ziva were close, how close was a subject often up for debate, but either way he knew Tony wouldn't be going home tonight, not until he found his partner.

"So you want some help?"

Tony furrowed his brow.

"Doing what?"

McGee sighed at the lame attempt of confusion.

"Looking for Ziva Tony, I know you're going to drive around looking for her."

Tony forced a laugh.

"You heard Gibbs, home and rest Probie, besides it's way past your bed time McSleepyhead and you need your beauty sleep."

Tim shook his head at the false bravado and nodded, he pulled his coat closed to stave off the chill and called out.

"Night Tony, call if you find her."

Tony threw his keys up into the air, catching them and moving to his car to unlock it.

He swung his bag into the front passenger seat and dropped down into the driver's seat himself with a sigh.

As he leaned out to pull the door shut he heard it… snoring… Ziva snores… he turned to look in the back and there curled up on the floor of his new Mustang, with her head on the seat was his tear stained ninja.

"Ziva?"

No response.

"Hey Zee-vah…"

He whispered, not wanting to startle her or make her feel uncomfortable, her eyes flicked open and she gazed directly into his eyes.

"Tony I…"

He smiled.

"You've been here the whole time, I've been looking for you and…. wait…"

He looked around his car dramatically.

"You broke into my car?"

Her soft albeit sad smile made him forget about the possibilities of scratches and focus on her again.

"You hungry?"

She visible thought about the question a moment and then nodded and watched as he indicated she should climb over into the seat beside him.

"Ok let's get outta here and we'll get pizza delivered to my apartment."

As she rose up and climbed over he caught a glimpse of her bruised and slightly swollen cheek, he'd seen her hurt before, plenty of times and it always affected him, but seeing her hurt by her own father's hand; that just made his blood boil.

He reached out slowly and ran his knuckles over the clear hand print on her tanned skin; she froze at his tender touch.

"He hit you hard huh?"

Ziva felt herself gravitate toward the gentle hand against her face, warmth soothed the stinging sensation her father had left her with.

"I have been hit worse."

He nodded; it was the truth but he doubted none of the blows hurt emotionally like this one would.

"Yeah… you have."

He watched her settle and buckle up, he started the ignition and backed out of the parking lot to head home.

* * *

The car trip to his apartment was made in silence, he didn't know what to say, he didn't think words could make better what had happened and so when he pulled up and killed the engine they simply got out.

He pulled his cell out and sent a quick text to Gibbs and McGee, telling them their fearless ninja is safe, before he ordered their pizza's; one pepperoni and sausage and one veggie-rama minus the mushrooms.

He was only slightly surprised by her close proximity as they headed toward the elevator and if he had a better read on her emotions he'd swear he'd have taken her hand, but freaking her out was not what he wanted, not tonight especially; tonight she needed to feel safe and wanted and needed and as her partner and friend, it was his job to make that happen.

He pushed the key into the lock, opened the door and allowed her in ahead of himself.

"You want a shower? I can get you some sweats to change into?"

She merely nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Tony."

He closed the door, locking it and dropping his keys onto the table as he walked by.

Ziva had always liked Tony's apartment, she'd been here a few times now, often having dinner and movie nights and even staying over when her own apartment was being fumigated. His apartment was warm and inviting and made her feel at home, while her own always felt a little empty; unless of course she literally had company.

She followed him down the hall where he grabbed a towel for her and led her into his room and ultimately the bathroom.

"Go on in, I'll leave the clothes on the bed for you."

She smiled tightly and nodded, entering the small bathroom and closing the door.

Tony grabbed some sweat pants and an Ohio State tee from his drawer and a hoodie with his surname embroidered across the upper left side on the front, 'Baltimore P.D' on the back, he gathered the items and took them into the laundry to warm them in the drier before taking them into the room.

A knock at the door had him jogging over, flicking the switch on the thermostat as he passed by. He grabbed his wallet and unlocked the door after checking the peep hole, he was for some reason expecting a visit from Eli David.

"Hey Man, great timing."

The pizza delivery guy smiled.

"Twenty two ninety thanks"

Tony handed him the money with a smile and took the boxes.

"Thanks, keep the change."

He inhaled the scent of fresh pizza wafting up and felt his mouth become a little more moist.

Locking the door again he set the pizzas down and headed back to the laundry.

* * *

Ziva smiled as she lifted the clothing he'd left out for her, they were warm and soft and smelled like him. She dressed quickly and walked out of his room, padding bare foot down the hall and into the living room, where everything was laid out on the coffee table.

"Hey… feel better?"

He loved that she wasn't wearing makeup and her was hair loose around her shoulders, making her look younger than she was.

"Yes thank you."

He felt his pulse speed up at the way his name was scrawled across her heart, he knew it wasn't something she had control over, but he couldn't help the twinge of excitement at the sight.

"Ok well you start and I'm gonna have a quick shower and change and then… we can watch a movie, your choice."

She smiled as he trotted off and wondered if he was always so accommodating and she hadn't noticed or if he was being particularly charming tonight.

She sat down, noting he hadn't even started the pizza; she sighed and thought back over this evening in Vance's office, how could he treat her like that, her own father, how could he just dismiss her, she was right a few months ago when she told Gibbs Eli was all but dead to her, her mind had believed it but it seemed her heart was still hoping her father cared.

He had never checked in on her after Somalia, never called or written to her to find how she was or hear about what she had endured, for most father's she would say perhaps they didn't want to hear of their child's suffering, but she knew this could not be said of her own father, he was simply disappointed that she allowed herself to be taken alive, ashamed that she had not succeeded in her mission and disgusted that she; his daughter and one of Mossad's finest had allowed her herself to be beaten, abused and tortured within an inch of her life, she was glad the sexual assault had stayed off the record, but she sometimes wondered if Vance told her father of it anyway.

Pushing herself back into the corner of the couch she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close. She blinked rapidly trying to halt the tears from falling.

She let out a shuddering breath and dropped her forehead to her knees, so involved in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the shower turn off or Tony walk down the hall, or feel him sit beside her. She did however feel his arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close, her head going to his chest as he dropped a single kiss to her curls.

"It's ok Zee."

She sniffled and his heart broke.

"I have no father, Tony."

He held her tighter.

"You have Gibbs?"

She sniffled again, yes she did have Gibbs and had even admitted to her herself he was the closest thing she had to a father.

"I lost my sister."

He knew she missed her sister, he wished he could have met the sister who was labelled 'the best of us'.

"You have Abby."

Abby and Tali were very similar if you didn't count looks, they both looked for the good in people, were both fiercely loyal, always happy at least more often than not and they both made it their mission to make everyone around them smile.

"My… my brother."

Tony resisted the urge to shiver, Ari had caused them all a lot of pain.

"Well… you've got McProbie, the autopsy gremlin… me?"

She lifted her head slowly and showed him her tear stained cheeks and glassy eyes.

"No."

Tony tried to ignore the little stab of pain he felt at her not wanting him as a brother, but accepting McGee and Palmer.

"No to all of it or just me, coz you know you only reacted to the 'me' part."

She could see his defences going up, he would start cracking jokes soon.

"I am not sure I feel about you how I should a brother Tony."

He furrowed his brow slightly and then smiled.

"Really and how exactly do you feel Zee-vah."

She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back to his chest, Tony nodded.

"You're right, we'll leave that for another discussion."

She relaxed at the feel of his finger's running through her hair, the sound of his steady beating heart under her ear and the spreading warmth of his arms embracing her.

"Just because you're born into one family Ziva, doesn't mean you can't make another for yourself, there's more than one kind of family."

He smiled as he felt her grip on his waist tighten, slowly his shirt was becoming damp and she tried to bury herself in his side. In one swift move he pulled her up onto his lap, flicked on the TV via the remote beside him and rocked her as he rained down kisses of affection and protection to her crown.

"It's gonna be ok Sweetcheeks, you're right where you belong."

She smiled and felt herself relax against him, he was right; this was exactly where she belonged, she could feel it in her very being and she never wanted to leave.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it, it was my first NCIS fic despite watching the show since its inception. Please review.**


End file.
